Memory as Good
by purpleatheist
Summary: A musing on the Snape/Dumbledore interaction at the end of PoA. Dumbledore POV, Sirius/Remus mild slash.


Title: Memory as Good  
Author: purpleatheist (cobbsc@ncssm.edu - www.angelfire.com/rpg/seussm)  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
Spoilers: PoA  
Disclaimer: Is this reminiscent of J.K. Rowling? I didn't think so.  
Summary: Musings on the Snape/Dumbledore interaction near the end of PoA. Dumbledore POV.  
  
  
  
I've always loved my job. It seems, as Headmaster of the school, that I always know the whole story. I'll admit, I was a bit thrown by the Marauder's animagi thing, however it doesn't really surprise me that the managed. James and Sirius were always so protective of Remus. And that's the thing I hate about arguing with Severus. He doesn't know the whole the story. For example, he never realized the truth about Sirius' supposed proven capacity for murder.  
  
******************************************************  
  
I came as soon as they called me. There was Severus Snape, soaking wet, sprawled unconscious on the ground. Beside him crouched James Potter, also soaking wet, breathing hard. Sirius Black, dark hair tied back haphazardly, glaring murderously at Severus. And standing aside, looking shocked, Remus Lupin. Resting my wand on Snape's forehead, I muttered a few words. With a gasp, he sat straight up, looking around. His eyes found Sirius, and he growled deep in his throat. "You…you tried…you tried to kill me!" Sirius just stared.  
  
Taken aback, I ordered all four of them to my office.   
  
"I didn't do anything, Professor, honestly. Sirius planned this trick…I don't know how he did it, or what spell he used, but he tried to kill me. He tried to drown me. I would've drowned if-"  
  
"If what?"  
  
"If Potter hadn't jumped in after me. But Black wasn't sorry at all, you saw him. He wants me dead. He's a murderer, simple as that. He deserves Azkaban for this."  
  
Next.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I don't know how Snape got there, I just saw him in the water. I'm a good swimmer, so I jumped in after him. That's all."  
  
"You can stop protecting Sirius, James."  
  
"Look, I don't know what happened. I know he was madder than usual at Snape for something. I didn't know what. He keeps everything so…bottled up. But he's not a killer, Professor. Sirius would never knowingly endanger even Snape's life."  
  
Next.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Remus, you don't need to protect Sirius."  
  
He simply gazed impassively with resigned eyes. "Will you expel him, Professor?"  
  
"It remains to be seen if he has done anything meriting expulsion." The eyes closed briefly and opened again.  
  
"Sirius isn't a killer."  
  
And last. Sirius Black himself. He sat straight-backed in the chair, eyes fixed straight ahead. Hardened eyes.  
  
"All right, Sirius, tell me what happened."  
  
"I tried to kill him. He deserved to die." There was no passion in the statement, just a calm resignation.  
  
"Your friends have assured me you have no murderous intent."  
  
"They don't know. James doesn't know what he did. Remus doesn't know why I did it."  
  
"But Lupin does know what he did?"  
  
A brief flicker of emotion. "Yes."  
  
"Sirius Black. I do not want to expel you from this school. But if you do not tell me the whole truth, I will be forced to. Now," I rested a hand gently on his shoulder, "you tell me what Severus Snape did to you."  
  
And that was all he needed. His posture broke, and his head dropped. "Not…not to me."  
  
A flash of clarity. Memories and snippets of conversation I'd heard suddenly came together. "Remus."  
  
A brief nod, followed by a strangled sob. "I…Remus and I…we're…"  
  
I crouched in front of him, both my hands on his upper arms now. "Sirius. It's ok. Calm down, relax. Tell me everything."  
  
"He's always been horrible to Remus, Professor. Always. Verbally. In class, at meals, hallways, wherever he can. He tortures him with looks and whispers and…Remus can hardly take it. He's…he's really strong, Professor, he's dealt with so much, and it's not fair to put him through such torture. Well…last week, he found out about Remus and I." His gaze once again rose to mine, showing me his sincerity. "I love him, Professor. More than anything. Snape got to him, I don't even know when. A Quidditch match, probably. When James and I were on the field. I don't know what he said to him, but when I saw Remus that night, he…" Before he could go on, I'd gotten to my feet and the door of my office. The other three boys were sitting outside.   
  
"Lupin, back in here." The quiet boy rose slowly and followed me.  
  
"Sirius…" he whispered.  
  
"Show him, Moony. Show him what he did to you." Slowly, he unbuttoned the upper part of his robe. I drew in my breath sharply when I saw his chest and shoulders. The majority of the flesh was discolored. Bruising. "You see?" Tears shone in Black's eyes. "I couldn't let him make something sick out of…what? The fact that I love him. I couldn't…I couldn't…"  
  
Quietly, Remus replaced his robe and went to Sirius, sliding one hand into his own and drawing the taller boy into his embrace. I was quiet. This was a unique situation. Attempted murder it may or may not have been, but…I knew as well as the next wizard that werewolves mate for life and if I dismissed Sirius, Remus would have an even harder time of it. I didn't want to tax the boy any more than necessary.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius was choking into Remus' shoulder. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I'm not…oh, Goddess, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I've made my decision. Severus will not torment you after this, I wager. Sirius, you will be punished. I consider Snape to have received his punishment already. Remus Lupin, go immediately to the hospital wing for treatment of those bruises. Tell them you fell off your broom."   
  
They didn't understand why I didn't expel Severus for his horrible actions. Truthfully, it was another case of knowing the whole story. Severus Snape wouldn't survive at home with his father any longer than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would survive without each other.  
  
********************************  
  
"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus." Just different from yours. I refuse to keep Black and Lupin separated from each other any longer.  



End file.
